True Love
by Freedom Of The Pen
Summary: Mizuki and Sano were struggling on being together and Nakatsu shows up on Mizuki. Old flames resurfacing, Old love is returning, bestfriend/crush is coming. SxMxN Triangle. Enjoy!
1. Promises and Unexpected comings

**True Love**

**Does true love really come once in a lifetime? Sano-Mizuki-Nakatsu Love Triangle**

My name is Ashiya Mizuki. I am a first year college. I live here in US for almost all my life. You might ask yourself why 'almost' but how many times I try to see it in different angles I really lived here for almost all my life. Why? When I was 2nd year high school, I left here and came home. I flee back to Japan. You might wonder why I left on a paradise everyone dreams of. It is because I want to see my idol, Sano Izumi. I caused trouble on him that it affected his whole life. That homecoming wasn't a waste because I fulfilled my mission and I made a lot of friends. But the best thing that happened is my idol became my boyfriend.

**Present day**

_Sano and Mizuki making a phonecall_

"Mizuki, how are you there?" Sano asked while blushing

"Well, I am very very fine now because you called." Mizuki happily replied

Sano thought on the words "very very fine now" of Mizuki

"Why 'now'? Are you sad earlier?" Sano asked

"Well, partly because you're not by my side." Mizuki replied while making a quite frown

Sano continued to blush. He doesn't know what to say.

"Really? You're just playing tricks on me again!" Sano replied blushingly

"Why don't you believe me! It's just… I love you." Mizuki seriously replied back

"Okay. I believe you now." said the blushie Sano

"JUST JOKING!" Mizuki tripped

"Ahh! I told you! You are playing jokes again!" Sano replied back

"Yes! Yes! I love you! I love you! Ok?" seriously she said

"I love you too. I love you more. I love you most. I love you!" he replied while making a flying kiss onto the phone

"Happy now?" Mizuki asked

"Yes. Super." Sano answered in a soft tone

"Ok. I love you too." Mizuki replied

"When will you come here?" Mizuki added

"When my visa becomes immigrant status." Sano replied

"How long would it take?" Mizuki asked back

"A year or two maybe." Sano answered on a sad voice

"Well, just call me everyday of your life, ok?" Mizuki replied as tears run down her face

"I promise." Sano replied as he hears mizuki's nose run.

_Phonecall ended_

_I'm sorry Mizuki_ Sano thought

_How far would this go? _Mizuki thought

As the phoncall ended, the two moved on to their lives motions. Mizuki headed to her school and Sano on his sleep.

Mizuki's school isn't too far away from their house. It's just walking distance so she just walks. On her way to the school gate, she heard girls shouting on a name she could hardly hear then when she reached the gate, she saw girls falling in line for something. She got curious but she just ignored what is it.

When she reached her classroom, she heard girls and boys doing their stuff just the usual. Others would chatter, work on their phones, surf on their laptops. She headed to her seat then her best friend Julia approached her.

"Mizuki, rumors siad that there will be a new student and this newbie will be on our class! I hope it's a boy!" Julia excitedly reported

"Well, good luck on him. I hope he or she is going to be a good person." Mizuki replied unusually

"Hey, what's wrong?" Juli asked. She sensed her bff has a problem

"Nothing, it's just that Sano would take time on Japan." Mizuki frowned

Julia sitted on the chair next to her friend then she patted her shoulders for comfort.

"Don't worry. Just have faith everything is going to be fine." Julia supported

"Okay. Let's go on!" Mizuki smiled onto her

As the conversation ended happily, their teacher entered the classroom.

"Everyone, go back to original places." The teacher directed

Everyone gone back to their places then one of Mizuki's classmate bumped into her chair that cause her belongings on top of her armchair to fall. Everything was messed up and she couldn't relocate the others.

"You have a new student. He is from Japan like Ms. Ashiya. So I hope everything is going to be fine." The teacher informed

"Mister, please enter." The teacher asked

A teenage boy just their age came inside. He had a brown hair. Stylish it can be classified in the US. He is kind of skinny with a bit fair complexion and he is quite tall.

"Students, meet Nakatsu Shuichi. Mr. Shuichi, I am Mr. Smith. It is nice to have you here." The teacher welcomed

"Nakatsu?" said the shocked and surprised Mizuki that caused her pens to mess up again on the floor.

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. =) Please review. =)**

**This is a love triangle but whom will be the one? Please keep track for the next chapters.**

**Yours, **

**DAYDREAMER WRITER  
**


	2. He reveals again: to the next level

**True Love**

**Chapter 2**

"Nakatsu?" said the shocked and surprised Mizuki that caused her pens to mess up again on the floor.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Shuichi Nakatsu. in my home, they call me by my last name but since this is US, you can call me Shuichi. I hope we'll get along well. Thank you." Nakatsu offered acquaintance.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was still surprise on the things she had heard. _Is this thing true? This whole Nakatsu thing? Or am I just being daydreamer? _She mumbled.

"Shuichi, yours is that empty seat." Mr. Smith pointed out his chair.

"Thank you." Nakatsu expressed his gratitude.

Nakatsu headed to seat his teacher pointed out. The seat was perfect, he thought. It was near the windows. It had a great view of green mountains and tall trees. It was eye-inviting. After he appreciated his seat, he sat down and prepared his stuff. Meanwhile, Mizuki was staring at him. Nakatsu didn't realize that they were seatmates, among all people.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Nakatsu-san." Mizuki greeted.

"Ohayo—" Nakatsu was cut off as he recognized the person of hospitality.

"Mizuki?" Nakatsu uttered the name he loved. The name owned by the girl he loved. The name he'd never ever forget. He uttered the name… once again.

Mizuki fetched her pens and sat down still her sight in Nakatsu's.

"How come… you—you didn't inform me you'll be here?" Mizuki asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect this too. All I know is I'll practice for the competition. I'm sorry… Mi-Mizuki." Nakatsu explained with mixed-emotions

"You should be practicing, right? How come you're still studying?" Mizuki was curious, thinking of conclusions that would answer all her questions.

"The management pursued I may try studying here." Nakatsu answered as he smiled thinking Mizuki cares a lot. He even blushed a bit.

"So they care about that too?" Mizuki tried to figured out

"Actually, they thought that plan. They thought I'll like it here and would never go back to Japan so my winnings would be their so-called success. hmm… Silly, selfish plan, huh? What do you think? " Nakatsu asked Mizuki for an opinion as he made the cat out of the bag.

"Yes, very selfish though it will help you but will not our country." Mizuki answered

"Precisely." Nakatsu added

"Can you help me here? You know, the directions and other stuff." Nakatsu asked but he just asked so he would be with Mizuki for a long period.

"Oh, yes. I could always lend a hand to my best friend." Mizuki offered herself in

_Yes! _Nakatsu felt he jumped of success. "Thank you, best—fri—friend." but became sad with the best friend thing.

* * *

**Dismissal Time**

Nakatsu and Mizuki had a hard time buying their food because of the fans that keep approaching Nakatsu and because of that, a jealous fan, spilled juice all over Mizuki.

"Oh my God!?!" Mizuki shouted out of coldness

"Mizuki? Mizuki? Come on, let's go to some place!" Nakatsu called out fighting the fans to get into Mizuki.

Nakatsu brought out his handkerchief and leaned on Mizuki's elbow part to clean the juiced part out. Mizuki was just paying attention on Nakatsu's eyes while they were walking.

_He still got those sweetness in his eyes… Hey! What are you thinking! Mizuki! _Mizuki argued with herself. _…and those warm feeling being attached with him… it never changed… _She continued

"Do you know some quiet place here? You know, for your safety. I still do care for you, Mizuki." Nakatsu explained out

_What? Still… do care… for me? _Mizuki thought as she remembered those times with him on Osaka High.

"Eh?" Mizuki blurted

"You know, it's not safe here." Nakatsu tried to play safe

"Ahh.. Sadly, all places here are crowded except the dorms." Mizuki informed out

"Ohh, I know I can't go there. You know… Me… boy… You… girl…" Nakatsu explained himself

"Of course… but, we were like that back in Osaka, right? I think there's no problem with that!" Mizuki explicated

"Okay!" Nakatsu joyfully exclaimed

* * *

**Dorm**

"You know, I miss these kinds of times. You know, times being with you." Mizuki opened up as they were sitting on Mizuki's bed

"I missed you too." Nakatsu replied then he held her hand

Mizuki was surprised with Nakatsu's sudden actions but she kept calm

"Definitely, I missed you too." Mizuki replied

"I missed you. I missed loving you." Nakatsu retorted

* * *

**_Note: Regarding the Story, I made it more precise, very direct to the point. I hope it won't bother you._**

* * *

**Please review and open up so I can make better chapters. Please review! They give me empowerment. Please review!**

**To Suehearttoma. Ikien. Kanatoma and my favorite Author ever, Butterpanda:**

**Please review more! Thanks for your compliments!**

**--Daydreamer Writer _and I am happy listening to Truth by Arashi _:]**

**

* * *

**


	3. Trying to ease the moment and being JERK

**True Love**

**Chapter Three**

Mizuki didn't know what to do. She felt mixed emotions on Nakatsu's sudden the one side of her heart she felt warmth and love while on the other she felt she's cheating on Sano.  
She doesn't know how to react on the matter. So...

"Wah.. Nakatsu! You have a very soft hand!" Mizuki exclaimed as she held up his hand

"Eh!?" said the surprised Nakatsu

Idiot, Mizuki! Mizuki thought as she felt her 'jerkness'

"Uhmm! Very adorable hands!" Mizuki added

"I used to scrub it religiously when I was in Japan... You know, to get ready for this day." Nakatsu shared

"Ahh..." Mizuki just don't know what to say.

I feel bad. I feel I'm making him suffer seeing me and Sano. I just can't get this right. Mizuki felt her conscience

"Anyway, thank you for giving me a chance to hold your hand because I know this will be the last." Nakatsu replied seriously as he held tighter

"I can hold your hand everyday." Mizuki gave back

"It would be a sin on Sano's part." Nakatsu reminded

"We're just expressing friendly love. It's not some very intimate thing. Friends here in US even kiss. He'd understand that." Mizuki comforted

"Okay..." Nakatsu replied

I just don't know what to say. I'm sorry Nakatsu. Mizuki felt again conscience

"Anyway, When will be your next Competition?" Mizuki tried to stay away from the earlier subject. She thought this would be better.

"Tomorrow." Nakatsu answered

"Eh? Why aren't you on practice?" Mizuki asked

"I can do it! Don't you know me? I'm the golden foot of Japan, Nakatsu Shuichi!" Nakatsu happily replied

"Ah.. yes.. The golden rotten foot!" Mizuki joked

"Eh?!" Nakatsu complained then they laughed heavily.

The day ended happily. Nakatsu bid goodbye on Mizuki as he got out the room feeling the happiness of bonding with his best friend after two long years.

"No doubt, I still love you." Nakatsu said as he walked

The night had gone so quick but Nakatsu is not even a single percent nervous. Mizuki was very supportive that she even visited him early in the morning for a hearty breakfast. She prepared a club house sandwich and a pure orange juice.

"Good luck!" Mizuki exclaimed as she watched Nakatsu happily eat the sandwich

"Thank you, Mizuki." Nakatsu answered but she saw Mizuki with a frown face as she held her phone

"What's wrong?" Nakatsu asked trying to figure out the sudden sadness on that face

"Sano haven't called yet. I wonder what's happening out there." Mizuki countered

Nakatsu pitied his friend. He felt the need that she is situated now. He tried his best not to let Mizuki feel unwanted and alone so he stood and gave a pat on her back.

"I'm okay, Nakatsu. It's just that I'm worried about him." Mizuki informed

"But still you're sad. Don't be very anxious. He's old enough to be worried about." Nakatsu comforted her as he still feels the anxiety Mizuki is in now.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, subject change, how's y club house sandwich?" Mizuki came in different answer. She thought this would let her be away of sadness.

"Oh, it's great! I'll surely win because of this heavy delicious breakfast." Nakatsu replied in high spirits

_I really enjoy his cheerfulness. It made me happy despite the anxiety I'm experiencing. Thanks, Nakatsu._ Mizuki said on her thoughts

The breakfast was a happy moment. They did chat more about what happened on their old classmates. What happened on Osaka and the three wacky dorm leaders of their 2nd Year life. After that, Nakatsu got ready for the competition while Mizuki was reading sports magazines. While she was browsing at one japanese magazine, she saw a headline: **A Talk with the Golden Foot of Japan. **With Nakatsu's Picture smiling as its background.

"Eh? Why didn't he told me he was featured at a magazine?" Mizuki asked herself but she soon started to read.

Magazine Q&A's:

Q: Nakatsu-san, you've been a great soccer player. Many are wondering why did you choose soccer as your sport?

A: I became addicted to soccer because I saw a picture, a man beautifully kicks a ball. I became inspired and then I pursued this game.

Q: So you were studying at Osaka High, an all-boys school known to having good-looking guys, you're actually fitted for that school, how many girlfriends did you had?

A: I had no girlfriend that time believing the time for love life will come after school but then I loved a girl on high school and I still love her even she's overseas.

Q: So you're a loyal lover. Anyway, what's the charm this girl has that it made you fall in love so much?

A: I just don't know why. She's really my type. She's my forever love. Sadly, she belongs to another man.

As she read those words, it was like she never wanted to come back. It hurts her, but at some point, it makes her blush too. Then she quickly closed that page and chose to just rest her eyes.

Mizuki and Nakatsu rapidly got out the dorm and got the earliest taxi that came their way. When they reached the place, it was purely crowded. They tried to fight the people so they could go to Nakatsu's closet. Fortunately, they ended up successful and headed out on Nakatsu's team's headquarters. When they opened the door, Nakatsu's team mates were shocked.

"Wow, Nakatsu you have a pretty girlfriend!" One of his team mates praised

"Yes, Nakatsu! She's incredibly beautiful. What's her name?" Another added

Mizuki was blushing for the compliments Nakatsu's team mates gave.

"She's Ashiya Mizuki. She's beautiful but she's not my girl. She's my bestfriend." Nakatsu answered

_Ahh... answering that question always hurts!_ Nakatsu thought

"Nice to meet you!" Mizuki offered gesture

"Ohh, We're sorry!" The team asked forgiveness in chorus

"No, it's okay. Well, I'm leaving now. I know I'm not allowed to stay here. Thank you! " Mizuki comforted them as she handed Nakatsu a towel then she got out the head quarters. As she walked, her phone rang. It was Sano calling. Upon reading "Sano", she quickly answered the phone.

"Sano!?" Mizuki greeted in a surprised manner. After calling his name, a hand covered her eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys, another chapter carried on! i hope you liked it! To my reviewers, please keep on reviewing! Thank you for your unending support. :]**

**--Daydreamer Writer  
**


	4. Experiencing many love pains in a row

**True Love **

**Chapter Four**

As Mizuki left the Soccer head quarters, she walked on the fresh air of the grounds of the soccer field. She reminisced the moment as no one was around but she was destructed by the ring of her phone. Obviously it was a phone call. But, wait! It's from… S… a… n… o… Sano?

"Sano!?" She answered with deep joy but no one greeted back then her eyes were covered by someone's hands

"You missed me?" The familiar voice asked

Mizuki tried to release herself from that warmth with full force. As she turned around, it was no one but Sano Izumi himself.

"You haven't changed, don't you? You're still the Mizuki I knew and… love." He said with bit shyness on the word 'love'

"Really?" Mizuki asked out of whole happiness

"Yes, except that long hair and that now-feminine body you have. You've gone more beautiful." He replied with the shyness decreased

"Really, am I?" Mizuki asked again. She just wants more words to come out form Sano. She really missed that voice because when they are on phone calls their voices are like manipulated. She really missed this warm sound of passion.

"So, you like me more?" She asked again.

_I really missed this warmth, this feeling of love._ She thought

"I have… always liked you." Sano replied

"Ahh… So, you're still that shy guy, I knew…" Mizuki started her topic

"Not anymore." Sano answered as he…

Nakatsu that time earlier was finished dressing up on his soccer attire and was curious of Mizuki's whereabouts so he stepped out the head quarters and walked for sometime and he was shocked to see Sano Izumi… kiss Mizuki.

_I hope this moment would never end…_ Mizuki thought

_I love you, Mizuki_. Sano said on his heart

_Why did I have to see this thing?_ Nakatsu asked himself out of pain and he ran as fast as he could back to the head quarters thinking it would avoid the pain of seeing that scene.

"I love you." are the words that came out of Sano's mouth after his passionate French kiss and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too." She replied and hugged him

"Too much passion would make us commit something bad. Anyway, let's just think of ourselves for today. Okay?" Sano reminded

"Okay, but first let's watch Nakatsu's game first." Mizuki reminded Nakatsu's game

"Okay, let's go!" Sano cheerfully exclaimed then they got to the venue with hands held tight to each other.

What a beautiful moment it was for the couple to reunite after two hard-to-wait and hard-to-carry-on years but a sad, painful moment for someone who loves a girl in love with his best friend. Nakatsu, trying to forget the pain, just concentrated on the game.

"Ahh… the game already started!" Mizuki complained

"It's okay. As if you don't know our best friend. He'll be going to make it." Sano comforted

The game ended as Germany wins over Japan. The game was confusing close fight but the Germany made its way to championship. Nakatsu, having received another pain, walked with head down as his sweat falling on the grounds of grass. Meanwhile, Mizuki had frown face as she never expected a frustrating outcome on Nakatsu's part.

"Wait, Sano, I'll just comfort him." Mizuki requested as he looked on the sad, back-unleveled Nakatsu.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Sano replied with a cute smile on his face

Mizuki and Sano ran for Nakatsu's comfort. They knew this is a hard thing to accept for him because he had always won competitions. To cheer him up for his emotional rescue, they came for support.

"Nakatsu…" Mizuki silently called

"Don't mind me. I'm okay." Nakatsu replied but she felt the need of someone to talk to so she didn't surrender and gave him a friendly hug then Nakatsu hugged back and Mizuki gave a comforting pat on his back

"It's my fault, isn't it?" He asked

"No it wasn't. It was no one's fault. Don't be depressed by a game. There is always a next time. Come on, cheer up! This wasn't your personality, right?" Mizuki said as she sneaked on his face

"Yeah…" Nakatsu sneaked to and gave him a smile then he noticed that Sano was behind them.

"Eh? Sano?" Nakatsu called out

"Long time No see." He replied with a smile

Nakatsu thought he and Mizuki hugging each other on Sano's part is like unethical so he quickly released himself on Mizuki's tender hug.

"Yeah, Oh, I'm sorry about what you've seen." Nakatsu asked clearance

"It's just a friendly hug, come on!" Sano replied but the sight of Mizuki and Nakatsu hugging each other was kind of irritating and painful for him but he chose to understand what it means.

On the other hand, it was a long day, the soccer fight ended up when the sky was already dark and they all need a bite. Since it was Sano's comeback, it was his treat of course on Mizuki's favorite hamburger chain.

"Thanks you Sano for your treat." Nakatsu expressed his gratitude

"You're welcome but you don't have to thank me, we're friends." Sano smirked

"Okay!" Nakatsu jerked

"Anyway, Mizukim how's your hamburger?" Sano asked

"It's good! Yummy!" Mizuki cheered

"Well, what do you think of the two of us making meals everyday for each other? You know what I mean." Sano suggested

"Eh?" Mizuki was unsure on Sano's question but she tried to figure out what did he mean

"Maybe after three years we can live all by ourselves." Sano gave a clue

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Nakatsu tried to know

"Actually, I'm looking forward on marriage." Sano gave the secret out.

* * *

I chose to make this chapter before the year ends because I'll be gone for quite sometime. Anyway, as always keep reviewing and supporting my first fanfic. Thanks, everyone.

--Daydreamer Writer :]

_Kimi wa watashi no zettai kareshi desu. Aishiteru, Yamada Ryosuke-san _:]


	5. The Effect

**Chapter 5**

Nakatsu was walking, sighing and hurting, as he remembered those things that had made him emotionally injured. Suddenly, while stepping on the asphalt grounds of America, his heart felt pain. It was a real pain. But, as a man to face this thing, he just reacted with it through feeling it and nothing more.

"What more can I ask for, huh?" He smirked as he continued on the way

The days passed as he did quite many things. Among are learning all about the school, the students, what are they and many more through Mizuki. He enjoyed her company the most. But then, he got busy with soccer practices and so she was left with Julia.

"If Sano wasn't your boyfriend, would you give it to Nakatsu?" asked the curious best friend as she thought of possible situations to answer it.

"Why not? He's charming, cheerful and warm. He makes me happy at times of depression. All things you'll ask for a guy is already on him." Mizuki replied

_Charming, cheerful and warm…_ Mizuki repeated those words on her thoughts

"Then why did you choose Sano over him?" Julia came back with on her answer

"That's… what I don't know…" Mizuki countered

Upon hearing Julia's second question, she kept asking herself of conclusions because she, too, doesn't know why. She thought Julia has her point. Why did she choose Sano, who was cold that time over Nakatsu who was very caring.

_Why, why, why?_ Were the words that had passed her mind. She kept thinking of at least a reason why. Julia was exactly right. She has her point. A thing that Mizuki's mind never passed by. As you count on those things, Nakatsu is the higher-pointer over Sano but what was her reason for dumping Nakatsu and choosing Sano? Yes, she didn't dump him but she didn't choose him. She felt pity of wasting a damn good thing. _Ahh! It's hard choosing between two best options!_ She thought

After that mind-boggling challenge she had, it was dismissal time then that she felt Nakatsu's presence after some time. He had gone very busy as he drowns himself for practicing his sport thinking he wasted the last tournament to prove himself to all the people expecting highly on him.

"It's like "Long time no see", huh." He dryly greeted as he came nearly to her as she sat on the bench

"Yes, it was. Of course, during those days I felt very lonely." Mizuki said through those thirsty throat. Signaling on Nakatsu she waited way too much for a friend.

"Eh? Where's Sano?" He asked when she said she was lonely. "Remember? He's practicing too. It's a tournament of all sorts of sports and the your sports are included so I am with Julia but for now she's dating someone." Mizuki reached for an answer

"Oh my... I am sorry for making you wait too much. I forgot he'd be away... again." he apologized as he pitied her for being way too martyr for Sano. Hasn't he thought of bringing her there all along? It would be very fine with the fact that she idolized him through that sport.

"No, I am fine. Come on, let's go have some japanese food. I quite missed it." She broke the sad moment with a happy grin

"Okay!" Nakatsu just agreed though he knew it's really difficult on her part for dealing on complicated situations. It has always been her tecnique to break a difficult moment by cracking some joke or a happy face. All of that, she did to run away.

Mizuki and Nakatsu hurried up at an old-fashioned japanese restaurant. A good thing one is close to their university. Mizuki quickly found the perfect place for the them. It was what caught her eyes for it revealed the sunset. The orange-yellow combination that stroked through that dark green turning to black colors of nature making us, humans, be naturally informed it's going to be dark and it will be a peaceful night.

"Perfect." Mizuki exclaimed, pertaining to the view she can see from the fiber glasses that had been smoothly wiped out. "Yes, it is. Lucky you." Nakatsu joined. Having Mizuki in this kind of place surely hit off his heart out of sudden aching.

"Nakatsu, I've got quite an ans--" She was cut off as Nakatsu suddenly fell on the floor. His fair skin touched the wooden floors of the restaurant as it created a loud disturbing sound that had made everyone out there very nervous. "Nakatsu! Hey!" Mizuki tried to catch his consciousness up but much to her dismay, she heard no answers nor little moans from him so the first thing that came from her mind was to bring him in the hospital.

Moments passed by and Mizuki was still there nervous of Nakatsu's sudden fall. She walked to and from the door of the Emergency room. After quite sometime, a doctor came outside. As his steps came nearer on her, she felt greater blood pressure for her heart.

"Are you the one Nakatsu had been around with when he fell?" The doctor asked as he appreciated her beauty despite the situation. "Yes, what's with him? Is he okay?" She tried to be calm. "He just suffered mild heart attack." The doctor revealed. "He suffered what? Oh come on! He's a strong man! Are you kidding me?" Mizuki couldn't believe what she had heard and those words are the only thing that flowed from her.

"Actually, he was experiencing it these days and we think he just didn't mind it." The doctor explained. "What? Wh-- why?" She asked out of curiousness and deep anxiety. "I think he was quite depressed and he lacked rest during the time." He answered. She could no longer take it and tears unknowingly shed from her eyes falling down her soft cheeks.

As she had her sentimental moment, Sano rushed nearing her. He, as he reached her, hugged her tightly for comfort. "Hey, don't put yourself on the blame. Okay?" He advised "It's never your fault. He knows it too." He added.

"Okay." She calmed down for a while but the smoothness of the attitude was quickly ruined by the doctor that ran towards them. His face looked anxious. Mizuki felt more terrible. "The patient needed to have a surgery that's going to be very complicated with the 10% Chance unless someone's..." The doctor stopped the heat of the moment as he paused. Analyzing if his term would be right. "Unless what?" Sano tried to let him continue. "Unless he'll have a heart transplant but we have big problems with the donor. He have an uncommon blood type." The doctor finished.

* * *

_So with the situation, who will end up with her? or will there be? Find out on the 2-3 final chapters and keep reviewing! - DW_


End file.
